Galar
'Big Brother Pokemon: Galar' Big Brother Pokemon: Galar is the twelfth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Applications were posted June 20, 2019. The season premiered on July 14th 2019. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbgalar. This was the second season hosted on Discord instead of Skype. The link to join the Discord Server is '''here 'Hosts' 'The Twists' 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': Dem played his Golden Jigglypuff after HoH results on Day 2, making him safe for the week. *'Note 2': After Rhea's wallet was stolen from the museum, she punished the house by making Week 2 a Double Eviction where three nominees would be named for eviction and the houseguests would cast votes to save one of the three. Due to Moe leaving the game, the Double Eviction was canceled and Week 2 was played out normally. *'Note 3': Evelyn played her Golden Jigglypuff after HoH results during Week 6, making her safe for the week. *'Note 4': On Day 27 Sarah A was removed from the game due to receiving three strikes. *'Note 5': On Day 35, Randy played the Emerald POV purchased at the Museum Gift Shop on himself, causing Lynn to name the replacement nominee, Trent. *'Note 6': At eviction Anna Jane played her double vote, bringing the vote tally from 9 to 10. *'Note 7': It was announced that Week 12A would be a double eviction where another houseguest would be following Nora to jury. 'Weekly History' WEEK 1 Week 1 |-|WEEK 2 Week 2 |-|WEEK 3 Week 3 |-|WEEK 4 Week 4 |-|WEEK 5 Week 5 |-|WEEK 6 Week 6 |-|WEEK 7 Week 7 |-|WEEK 8 Week 8 |-|WEEK 9 Week 9 |-|WEEK 10 Week 10 |-|WEEK 11 Week 11 |-|WEEK 12 Week 12 Week 12A |-|WEEK 13 Week 13 |-|WEEK 14 Week 14 |-|WEEK 15 Week 15 |-|WEEK 16 Week 16 |-|FINALE Final 3 Jury Voting 'Statistics' COMPETITION WINS= *Randy - 7 *Anna Jane - 6 *Alivia - 3 *Alyssa - 3 *Ali M - 2 *Dylan - 2 *Evelyn - 2 *Jacob C - 2 *Lynn - 2 *Tayler - 2 *Brennen - 1 *Emma - 1 *Nick - 1 *Nora - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Alyssa - 3 *Anna Jane - 3 *Randy - 3 *Ali M - 2 *Alivia - 2 *Brennen - 1 *Dylan - 1 *Emma - 1 *Evelyn - 1 *Lynn - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Anna Jane - 3 *Randy - 3 *Jacob C - 2 *Tayler - 2 *Alivia - 1 *Dylan - 1 *Evelyn - 1 *Lynn - 1 *Nick - 1 *Nora - 1 |-|TIMES NOMINATED= *Lynn - 5 *Randy - 5 *Evelyn - 4 *Alivia - 3 *Brennen - 3 *Dem - 3 *Emma - 3 *Alyssa - 2 *Anna Jane - 2 *Dylan - 2 *Jacob - 2 *Nora - 2 *Sarah A - 2 *Tayler - 2 *Trent - 2 *Brien - 1 *Dimitri - 1 *Moe - 1 *Nick - 1 *Sarah G - 1 *Sarah L - 1 |-|VOTES AGAINST= *Sarah L - 18 *Brennen - 15 *Brien - 15 *Sarah G - 15 *Dimitri - 14 *Nick - 14 *Tayler - 10 *Trent - 10 *Jacob - 9 *Alyssa - 8 *Dem - 7 *Dylan - 6 *Nora - 6 *Evelyn - 5 *Anna Jane - 3 *Lynn - 2 *Randy - 2 *Sarah A - 2 *Alivia - 1 *Emma - 1 *Moe - 1 'Alliances' *'Ore Ay' - Randy, Ali, Alivia, Lynn *'Jones' Angels' - Alyssa, Anna Jane *'Moscow Mateys' - Nora, Dylan *'U Shut Up Lesbians' - Dylan, Nora, Sarah G *'Biohazard' - Sarah G, Anna Jane, Dylan, Trent, Tayler, Nora *'Durham Duo 2' - Emma, Dimitri *'Stupid Lesbians' - Alivia, Lynn *'Suicide Squad' - Brien, Sarah G, Jacob *'Hazmat' - Dimitri, Tayler *'Broadway Babies' - Alivia, Dylan *'Powerful Women' - Alivia, Emma, Lynn, Sarah G *'We Hitting Different' - Nick, Alivia, Jacob, Evelyn, Emma, Sarah G, Lynn *'No Name' - Dimitri, Lynn, Sarah G *'The Four Horsemen' - Randy, Jacob, Dem, Nick *'The New Wave' - Dylan, Jacob, Sarah G, Brennen, Brien *'Four Sure' - Jacob, Alyssa, Nick, Randy *'Zzz Squad' - Sarah G, Jacob, Nick *'The Trinity' - Alivia, Dylan, Anna Jane *'Mean Girls' - Evelyn, Nick, Lynn *'One and a Half Men' - Brennen, Tayler *'Please Surprise Me' - Nora, Tayler *'Six is a Crowd' - Ali, Anna Jane, Alyssa, Nora *'Anal Touchdown' - Anna Jane, Nora, Dylan, Trent, Alivia, Lynn *'Pick a Name Pls' - Anna Jane, Nora, Dylan, Trent *'The Real Powerful Women' - Emma, Lynn, Alivia *'Dollar Duo' - Brennen, Nick *'BAN' - Ali, Brennen, Nora *'The Dungeon Duo' - Emma, Ali *'The Angels' - Alivia, Dem, Lynn, Nora *'The Five Thrive' - Alyssa, Jacob, Emma, Nick, Ali *'Moetown' - Dylan, Tayler *'Pick up Six' - Jacob, Emma, Nick, Alyssa, Trent, Dylan *'I Hate Anna Jane Club' - Evelyn, Jacob, Nick *'Benj's Angels' - Alyssa, Ali, Emma *'The Peppa Pigs' - Emma, Dylan *'The 3 Musketeers' - Dem, Tayler, Trent *'The Bottom Feeders' - Emma, Dem, Jacob, Alyssa *'Bing Bong Zoo' - Emma, Ali, Dylan *'Dead on Arrival' - Alyssa, Emma, Evelyn *'The Block Destroyers' - Alyssa, Ali, Emma, Lynn, Evelyn *'Dylan's Fags' - Emma, Randy *'Villains Lounge' - Anna Jane, Randy, Alivia 'Trivia' *This is the second season to be hosted on Discord. *This is the first season to ever have three people with the same name: Sarah A, Sarah L and Sarah G. All three of them went pre-jury. *Five of the six returnees made it to the Final Five stage of the game, making them the most successful group of returnees yet. It should be noted Sarah A, the sixth returnee, was removed from the game due to personal reasons. Category:Season